


For Always

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Meant To Be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not-really-grim-reaper!Derek has a crush on Stiles who keeps almost dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Always

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Grim reaper!Derek has a massive crush on Stiles who keeps almost dying.
> 
> Derek's not really a (the?) grim reaper, but more like an angel or something.

Derek has no idea why they all have been summoned to this meeting. It’s an early morning and not a lot of people are dying so most of the grim reapers are present. It’s not a family business, not really, but most of the faces around the table belong to Derek’s family members. The fire two hundred human years ago killed them all. Derek doesn’t know why they all were chosen to help others cross, maybe it was the things they experienced, making the head of Grim Reapers Incorporation think they were capable – and most of them were, but Derek did have varying results when helping people crossing over.

Talia – Derek’s boss and mother – holds out a scroll and hums as she reads.

“Well done, Laura, you’ve helped the most people cross this month.”

Derek’s sister Laura nods and smiles. Talia’s gaze turns to her brother, Peter, as her smile disappears.

“Peter,” she scolds, and she doesn’t really need to say more. Peter usually pretends that the devil has sent him which makes the recently deceased people freak out – and later file a complaint to the Big Guy, which makes the whole company look bad. The black suits they are all wearing are not really refuting Peter’s pranks.

“Derek,” Talia then says and Derek looks up from where he’s trying to kick his younger sister Cora under the table. Derek has never been addressed during a meeting, he helps people cross, not as many as Laura, and not with as good grades, but he does help them.

“This month you’ve helped three people.”

There’s a questioning tone in Talia’s voice, as if she thinks a zero or two is missing. It’s not.

“Yes?” Derek says and tries to sound and look innocent, which he hasn’t really tried to do before so he suspects he fails miserably. Cora snickers from the other side of the table and Derek manages to kick her shin.

“Care to tell me why?” Talia says and the tone is that of a mother rather than a boss and that is much scarier.

“No?” Derek says, asks and Peter snorts.

“Kids these days, they have no respect for authority.”

Talia silences Peter with one look because Peter has  _never_  had respect for authority.

“You have, however,” Talia continues, “seen the same man, thirty… Laura, dear, does it really says thirty-eight times here?”

Laura leans closer to the scroll and nods gleefully.

“It sure does,” she grins like a shark at Derek who scowls back.

“And he’s still alive. Derek, why have a certain G. Stilinski almost died thirty-eight times?”

“Because Derek’s in love,” Derek’s best friend (former best friend, he tells himself) Erica sing-songs.

“I’m not!” Derek tries to kick her under the table, he does hit someone but his father’s the one who glares at him. Derek winces.

His mother sighs and raises her eyebrows at him.

“Derek, you know we’re not supposed to actually take the people’s life, even if we have the power?”

“Yes,” Derek tells the table.

“Then why have you tried to kill this man by…” She reads the text on the scroll before her. “Choking on a pea? Honestly, son, there are easier ways to kill someone.”

“I don’t want to kill him. He doesn’t want to die,” Derek mumbles, still staring down in the table because if he didn’t he’d tell his mother about Stiles, the man he met a year ago when Stiles’ heart stopped beating for the first time. “We just talk, hang out,” he says and he can feel everyone’s eyes on him, pitying him, he assumes because Erica is right. Erica is so right Derek’s heart hurts whenever Stiles is not near.

No one says anything and when Derek dares to look up his mother, father and Peter seem to have a conversation with their eyes and eyebrows. Derek doesn’t understand any of it. At last his mother turns to him.

“Would you give up this for him?” she asks and her voice vobble slightly, Derek’s not sure what she’s asking, because there’s no way to live again, is there? “If there was a way to make you human, would you do it?” Her eyes are bright and Derek understands what’s there too. If he was human again, he’d never see his family again. Not until they came to help him cross over. That would be maybe more than sixty human years from now. Derek has lived with them for two-hundred and thirty years, he can manage sixty without them, because when those sixty years are up there’ll be an eternity with them. Derek cannot, however, wait sixty years for Stiles to cross over because Stiles might find someone else and Derek can’t breathe without Stiles looking at him (even if Derek doesn’t really need to breathe).

“He’s ready,” Peter nods.

 

Derek doesn’t remember how he ended up in the middle of the busy street. He was sure he was doing something, maybe he was in a meeting of some kind? The more he tries to focus on the memory, the further it disappears into the back of his mind. Suddenly someone bumps into his back and he almost falls over before two strong hands grip his biceps tightly, keeping him upright.

“Whoops! I’m so sorry, dude, I was-” the stranger silences when Derek turns to him and he can’t find any words either. Big, brown eyes stare into his and he doesn’t care that he doesn’t remember how he ended up on this particular street. He doesn’t care that all he has is a black suit without any tags and just a bunch of cash in his pocket. The stranger’s pale cheeks are dotted with moles and Derek wants to follow them with his fingertips and his tongue.

“Derek?” The stranger frowns at him, his eyes searching as if he can’t remember where they met. Derek tries to search the stranger’s face the same way, and even though there’s a tugging in his chest that pulls him towards this long-limbed, beautiful man he has no recollection of ever meeting him.

“Do I know you?” The stranger asks, one of his hands are lifted up but then dropped down before he touches Derek and Derek finds himself disappointed.

“I don’t know, but my name’s Derek,” Derek says and then, “what’s your name?”

“Stiles,” the man says and even though Derek doesn’t recognize the name it doesn’t feel as weird as it should have felt.

“Stiles,” Derek tries the name and it feels  _right_. “Nice to meet you.”

Stiles takes Derek’s proffered hand and his pink lips smile and Derek wants to lean closer and taste those lips.

“Nice to meet you too, Derek.”

They don’t let go of each other’s hands and Derek thinks he maybe should ask Stiles out, buy him coffee or something.

“Will you marry me?” he blurts out instead.

 

Derek doesn’t remember where he has been the first twenty-four years of his life, all he knows is his name and that he’s madly in love with a young man called Stiles. Derek also knows that it’s weird to propose to someone before even buying them dinner, but Stiles smiles and says yes. They don’t care about Stiles’ friends who find both of them weird because Derek knows what they have is that kind of fairytale love that can bring someone back to life. 


End file.
